


why?

by littlemisswinchester



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, Cheating, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Protective Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisswinchester/pseuds/littlemisswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is in complete love with Tony only problem Steve freaking Rodgers is in the way. How long will he stay though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to just post the first chapter and if you guys like it comment and after 5 comments I will post the rest

Clint POV 

I've been crawling around the tower vents for a few days waiting to see him, Beautiful wonderful him. Tony wonderful Tony, with his stupid habits he has this one that I want him to quit. His name is Steve rodgers, always hanging around and being a good boyfriend. Stupid perfection I can't compete with that. I could be so much better for him. I crawled above Tony and Steve's bedroom and I heard moaning. I back up quickly got out of the air vents and tried to find Natasha."Natasha where's Tony?"I asked. She smirked "he's on an op." She said "shit." I said as I walked away.


	2. what do you mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Tony's POV

Stupid ops taking me from my boyfriend and my work. I walked away from the drop zone to where shield is picking me up, hoping to see Steve but instead I see Clint. I get in the car and look at Clint. "What's up Clint do you need something?" I asked. "Listen Tony I need to talk to you about something okay but you need to be open minded." Clint said. I look at him and think what could he possibly have to say maybe Steve wants to get married. I smiled "okay Clint what's up." He looked at me and said the only words I never wanted to hear anyone say "I think Steve's cheating on you .


	3. you can't be serious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this one might be shorter then normal but I'll make up for it

Tony's POV

I couldn't believe what he said so I decided to ignore it. "Shut up, he is not." I say trying not to let it bother me. We sat in silence for a while whole time I was thinking of all the things Steve and I have done and we haven't done anything relationship wise for months maybe I should talk to him. 

~~after the nine hour flight~~

"Hey baby, Barton." Steve said giving Tony a kiss on his cheek and glaring at Clint. "Hey Steve can I talk to you privately?" I asked nervously. "Yea I got something to tell you to." He said as he walked away. We walked to the elevator in the avengers tower and road up to our floor in silence. "So what's up Tony?" Steve asked. I heard that you where cheating on me, is it true?" I asked trying not to sound devastated. "Yea I have your just not as exciting anymore sorry Tony." He said walking out of the door and out of my life. I crumbled to the floor and just bawled and bawled . That's how Clint found me hours later


	4. what do I do now?

Clint's POV 

Seeing perfect Tony crying his eyes out over something so stupid as dickbag Steve leaving for him whoever he did. My poor baby. "Hey Tony lets get you in bed come on." I said picking him up and setting him on the bed. I turned to walk away. He shot his hand. "will you please stay with me please I don't like being alone?" He asked. I looked at him and thought should I stay with him it might not be a good idea. "Of course I will Tony. " I say without even thinking. 

~~the morning after~~  
Natasha's POV

Where the hell is Clint. I walked into the kitchen and saw steve. "Hey Steve you seen Clint anywhere?" I asked. "Oh yea he's with Tony, we broke up last night so he's a little emotional." Steve said without hesitation.  
I walked away to the elevator and road up to the top where Tony's room is. I walked right in and saw Clint awake and Tony asleep. "Hey Clint, what happened between Tony and Steve?" I asked. He sighed looked at Tony" I found Steve cheating on Tony and I had to tell him." He said. I just shook my head and headed to talk to Steve


	5. down fall of a stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED. This chapter will have some self harm so please read at your own risk.

Tony couldn't think straight, he stayed in his lab and he didn't do anything but work and eventually collapse from exhaustion. Clint started to get worried.He walked down into the lab and saw Tony on the floor blood around his neck and wrists. "Tony!" Clint screamed he picked up the unconscious Tony and ran to the elevator. "Hold on Tony please hold on." Clint said as they reached the ground floor. Clint ran to the car lot and jumped into the nearist car. He ran every red light and got to the hospital in record time. "I need help he has loosed a lot of blood. 

~~hours later~~

Clint doesnt know what to do the doctor wasn't letting him in. What would he do if Tony died , he never told him he loved him he needs to even if it's the last think he did


	6. authors note

So guys I really don't know if I should finish this story. Can you guys help me out a little I'm new to this whole multi chapter thing


	7. I've been out for how long and you what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings here is the next chapter I'm sorry for the delay. 
> 
> This chapter is for my wonderful friends Gorelette  
> Thank you so much for the motivation.

Tony slowly opened his eyes to find he was in a hospital. He looked around and saw Clint Barton sitting in a chair fast asleep he looked like he hadn't left for a few days. "Clint wake up." Tony said shaking Clint carefully. Clint jumps and panic. "Tony? Oh thank god you're awake." Clint says. The confused look on Tony's face made Clint cringe "Tony you have been here for three weeks. Do you not remember?" Clint asked softly. Tony thought for a minute he remembers cutting himself accidentally on a piece of metal and that was it. "No, I don't, how did I even get here?" He asked seeing Clint blush the tiniest bit. "I kinda carried you to a taxi and then into the hospital."Clint finished with a shrug and looked at his shoes. Tony chuckled a little bit. "Thanks, Clint, do you know when I get out of here?" Tony asked hoping it would be soon he needs to finish the arrows for Clint and work on Rodgers shit. "I'll go ask." Clint says getting up and walking away.Tony sat thinking for a minute. Why did Clint carry him. Why was Clint near the lab. What the fuck did I every see in Steve. Client's really nice maybe I should hang with him more often. 

With Clint

I'm so glad he's up. Just play it cool find a doctor.  
"Hello,doctor Sealey, I was wondering when my friend can go home?" Clint asked nicely. "Oh who's your friend, stark right?" Clint nods. He can go home now if you'd would sigh the release forms." She said and handing Clint a clipboard.   
"Thank you doctor Sealey." Clint said politely. "You can call me Angel if you would like, by the way Mr. Stark needs to come back in 2 weeks to make sure there is no infection, just ask for me." Angel said walking away. Angel Clint thought that sounds a little familiar.   
Clint walked back into Tony's room. "Okay Tony we can go just be careful you don't rip your stitches.


	8. you want me to what.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhawk finally

Tony has been home for a few weeks with a few visits from Clint. There was a knock at his bedroom door."hey, come in." Tony said not looking up from his tablet. "Hey Tony can we talk?" Steve said sheepishly. Tony looked up and narrowed his eyes and thought about tell Steve to piss off. "Sure Rodgers what can I do for you. New suit or more sparing?" Tony said looking back at his tablet. "No, I want to talk about us." Steve said sitting down and taking away the tablet. Tony blew up. "There is no us, you made that perfectly clear when you fucked some chick in our room and I had to find out from Clint. You are a complete Dick and you need to leave or I will kick you out and sick Natasha on you!" Tony screamed. Steve got up and walked as fast as he could out of the room. Tony just started to bawl in his room. "Hey Jarvis is Clint in the tower?" Tony asked in a quite voice. "Yes sir, should I call him up?" Jarvis asked. All Tony could do was nod. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on his door and then it opened. "Hey, Tony I would have been here sooner but I brought booze and ice cream." Clint said and all of a sudden Tony ran up and hugged Clint and cried into his shoulder. "That Ass trying to tell me that he didn't mean it and that we needed to talk." Tony said after see the confused look on Clints face. "Tony listen to me, he was not right for you." Clint said. "Pepper was right no one loves me no one ever will." Tony said clinging to Clint longer. Clint grabbed Tony's face making him look Clint in the face. "She was so wrong, you are loved. I.. love you and have since New York." Clint said looking away. His face is moved over and soft lips meet his.


	9. Goodbye sadness Hello happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Clint start to get closer. we meet Steve's girlfriend but do two of our favorites know her already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey to the people that actually like this thank you so much for reading and sticking around for the update. I'm so sorry I have been swamped with school work. Remember I would really appreciate some comments.

Tony was done in his lab trying to figure out how to make his suits fly faster without using more energy then they already do. He was so trapped in his work that he didn't notice that there was someone in his lab with him.  
"Hey Tony I brought you some actual food and you will eat it." Clint said scaring Tony so much he jumped right out of his chair. Clint laughed with his head thrown back and his eyes watering."Shut up birdie no one likes you." Tony said taking the plate of food away from Clint and sitting back at his desk. I guess I should talk to him about the other night Tony thought to himself. "Hey Clint, did you um shit you wanna know what never mind I don't have enough booze in me." Tony started rambling. Clint just looked at Tony "Are you talking about the other night." He asked and Tony nodded."I meant every word I said Tony you can do what you want with that information but it's all true. I do love you and I will for a while." Clint finished with a shrug. They sat in complete silence for a couple of minutes, then J.A.R.V.I.S voice rang through the lab. "Sir Steve has requested that everyone comes to the main room, he has someone he wants everyone to meet." He finished and then was gone. "Tony you don't have to go you know." Clint said noticing the way that Tony was tensed up. "And what have him think that losing him matters that much, I can't let him see that then he will think he won, I have to, besides how bad can it be. 

They walk up to the main room and both gasped. The girl with Steve was Angel Tony's personal doctor. Steve noticed them before Tony could sneak away. "Oh good everyone is here, so I wanted to introduce everyone to my girlfriend Angel she will be here a lot. So Angel this is Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and Tony, everyone this is Angel." Steve said with a smile. Tony was very unhappy. "Hello everyone its nice to meet you, and hello Clint and Tony always a pleasure as always."She said sweetly. Tony nodded and got up again said his good byes and left. Clint waited a few moments before going to find him. "Jarvis where is Tony?"Clint asked in the elevator. "In his room sir." Jarvis replied. 

Clint first stopped in the kitchen and grabbed three bottles of booze. He unfortunately ran into Natasha. "Clint, You okay?" She asked. "Yea Nat, I'm good there for Tony." Clint replied hoping she wouldn't ask why. The team knew that Tony and Steve where together but they assumed that they broke up. When Clint got up to Tony's room his heart broke. He was a mess. "Okay Tony lets get drunk and stop crying." Clint said handing Tony the first bottle of the night.


	10. A night of booze, feelings, and discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm hoping that these chapters will get better with time. I've never really done a multi-chapter story before so I'm struggling a little but hopefully I'll get a handle of it.   
> As always thank you so much for reading comments and Kudos are much appreciated   
> Ciao

As the boys where sitting in Tony's lab the first bottle went faster then Clint thought it would but then again this is Tony Stark. The second bottle goes slower but it is still shared in a room so silent that you could hear a pin drop , but by the end of the third bottle Tony started to speak "Huh guess we need more booze." Tony slurred with a frown. As he got up to grab another bottle Tony had a small sway in his step, he collapsed on the ground with a loud sob. Clint stumbled over to the crumpled man as fast as he could making sure he didn't hurt himself to bad. Clint had never seen Tony this broken up not, even after New York. "Come on Tony we need to get you to bed." He said roughly grabbing him off the ground. Tony kept sobbing into Clint's shirt, at this point the light blue material was a midnight blue color. His shirt stuck to his body in weird angles that was completely unflattering. Finally Clint got his friend into the elevator Tony finally spoke, "Not my room, to many memories I... I can't Clint not yet." Taking Tony to his room seemed like a fantastic idea to a dunk Clint so he hit the button corresponding with his floor in the tower. During the whole elevator ride Tony started to compose himself. Finally they reach Clint's floor and as they walk in Tony noticed that it was sparsely furnished but it was warm and inviting, the walls where a chestnut brown and the floors where a cherry wood. "I'll show you the bedroom and if you need anything I'll be out here on the couch okay?" Clint said rubbing the back of his neck as a obvious nervous habit. "Thank you, Clint I really appreciate what you are doing for me but I think we should talk about what happened after I came home from the hospital." Tony says with his gaze cased downwards obviously not looking forwards to this conversation. "Tomorrow, I promise." Clint says leading Tony to a modestly sized room with a queen sized bed that looks like no one has slept in it in days, which is most likely true with the past couple of days events. Once Tony is settled Clint turns around and leaves for some much needed but restless sleep. With Clint gone Tony has some time to reflect on the past couple of days. First the love of his life, the "best" man his dad ever met had cheated on him with some fancy fucking doctor. Every night that they had spent together flashed into Tony's head, in every single one Steve told him he loved him, would never leave him. Tony felt tears well up again but he refused to let them fall, he had to much to reflect on to become a mess again. Next why did everyone stay by his side while he was in the hospital, he was almost certain that these people only like him because of the toys that he gives them. Maybe they actually view him as family like he views them like family. Then there is the whole situation with Clint. He never showed any interest in Tony, and when he first moved in he may have had a crush on Clint but Tony was a taken man so he moved on. However could he move on, why had Clint kissed him. There where so many unanswered question as Tony fell into a uneasy sleep.


	11. Morning after, talks, and too much coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Clint finally have their conversation.

When Tony finally decided to give up on sleep, it was still dark outside. He had only successfully grab three maybe four hours of sleep that where extremely restless. While he was walking to the bathroom Tony smelled bacon cooking. Curious He walked into the small kitchenette that was in Clint's apartment. There he witnessed Clint with earphones on dancing and lip-syncing to whatever was playing through them. Tony had a small smile on his face and so many questions whirling through his mind, however he decided to put those questions off so that he and Clint can have a chat. As Tony walked forward to let Clint know he was up, the other man turned around causing Clint to scream at the unexpected man and drop the large bowl of eggs he was working on. "Holy shit, warn a guy before you just show up Tony!" Clint half screamed half whispered ripping out his earphones with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I was just about to when you turned around not my fault you jumped the gun." Tony replied looking down. Clint just shook his head and dropped down to clean up the egg mess before it dried. "Do you need any help?" Tony offered kind of hopping that he does but also not sure how to cook very well. Clint looked up, gave a little smirk and shook his head, "Go sit down Tony I have breakfast done but no eggs because someone had to scare me." He said trying to crack a joke. All Tony could do was give a small chuckle. They had a tense breakfast as a red and orange sunrise started to break the nigh sky. "Listen Clint, I wanted to talk to you about why you kissing me the other day. I don't understand why you did it and I believe that you should explain yourself." Tony says in a quiet voice. Clint just looked at Tony and nodded, "Tony, I have feelings for you I know that you can't trust anyone right now but I need you to understand that you mean a lot to me and I did not kiss you as a joke or to mess with you. I truly did mean it." Clint said trying to get Tony to look him in the eye when he failed he continued, "It broke my heart when I found out what Steve did to you and if I could kick his ass I would because he doesn't deserve you. Maybe I don't either but I'll give you whatever time you need and if you'll have me I will always be there for you."He finished noticing Tony has tears falling from his eyes. Tony takes a deep breath that comes out shaky, "I see, listen I'm going to need some time but I can't promise anything." Tony said standing up and walking to the elevator. 

Tony takes the elevator to the common area, He sees Natasha watching a nature documentary about Australian animals, "Hey Nat can we talk about Clint." Tony says as he sits down next to her. She pauses her movie and looks over to him in a listening gesture. "He told me that he had feelings for me and that Steve didn't deserve me and I don't know what to do." Tony says placing his head in his hands and shaking. Natasha smiled, "Obviously you do understand, However I think you need to take some time for yourself. Stop worrying so much just relax." She said going back to her show. He sighed deciding to go to his room and start moving Steve out. When he finally reaches the top of the tower he sees all of the pictures of him and Steve together but one really sticks out, it was taken right before he went on that last last damn mission before his life fell apart. It's a small black and white hand drawn picture that Steve did they are both sitting on their bed Tony with his head thrown back in a full blown laugh and Steve on the floor laughing. Tony looked at the picture and made a decision he grabbed the frame smashed it to pieces. With shaking hands he picked up the picture that symbolized his and Steve's relationship grabbed a lighter and lighting the picture on fire. After throwing it in the garbage he finished moving Steve out. He then went down to his shop. Clint stayed seated at the table staring at the place that Tony just vacated. How could he just let that man walk out with out a full talk. He felt anger just well up inside of him and he ended up smashing his plate into a million peices. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head.


	12. Clint's mission goes to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on his walk Clint runs into a familiar face, and a not so familiar one.  
> Tony text messages will be in () and Clint's will be in *  
> Jarvis's voice will be in all caps  
> Also sorry about the late upload hope you all enjoy 
> 
> ciao

Clint knew he should turn back around and go clean up his apartment, after his little freak out this morning but he honestly didn't want to  
go back to a lonely wrecked home. He decided to grab a cup of coffee since the one he made earlier was left on his table cold and untouched. As Clint was waiting for his coffee he saw Steve with two cups in his hand. All the blood boiled in his vain, Clint was unsure if he could avoid a confrontation. Luckily, Steve didn't even notice he was there, he was so caught up in his stupid girlfriend Angel. Clint didn't even understand what he saw in her not when he had Tony. Maybe she was a great girl or maybe she was a bitch who only wanted Steve's fame. Clint shook his head and gathered his coffee with that in hand he started walking in the direction of central park. This scenery makes him feel at peace, although everything is in motion it all seems so peaceful. Clint had his face upturned to the sky when he felt his phone vibrate, he made an unpleasant  
face and dug his phone out of his dark blue jeans. 

(Hey, where did you go? Jarvis says you're not in the tower.:/) Tony's text read and Clint could feel the worry through his phone. 

*Sorry went out to clear my head. Why, what's up?* Clint messaged back quickly hoping to take away some of Tony's worry.

(Furry says he needs you out in the field, He wants you to head straight for the quinjet, good luck.)  
Clint frowned down at his phone unsure of how he wanted that exchange to go. Deciding to talk more with Tony when he got back he tossed his cup in the near by trash heading straight for the jet just like Tony said, knowing his gear is already there.

Tony was down in his lab after his chat with Furry, designing a new Stark phone that is essentially a universal remote for you're life. He had been working on it for years and he still can't get it right. SIR, MISS ROMANAVA IS HERE TO SEE YOU. Jarvis's voices booms over the loud Black Sabbath.  
As Tony turns around in his chair he can see Natasha's face and its as white as a new blanket of snow. "Clint's been in an explosion" she whispered. Just like that Tony's world crumbles once again at the hands of someone he loves.


End file.
